The present invention relates to a structural part based on a sandwich fabric, particularly a velour fabric, having at least one first layer and intermediate links connecting said layers, in which the fabric consists of a high-tenacity yarn, such as aramid fiber, carbon fiber, ceramic fiber or, in particular, glass fiber. The fabric is impregnated with resin and cured, and the intermediate links form spacing elements between the first and second layers.
Such a structural part is known, for instance, from European Patent EP-A3-299 308 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,828. In that case, the upper and lower layers are of the same weave. Such a structural part has proven satisfactory, but it is still capable of improvement for various uses, in particular in the case of strong curvature of the structural part, since in this case the inner layer tends to form wrinkles.